Mysterious Actions
by yaoinut
Summary: Drake has been acting strange lately and JJ is getting worried. Can he find out what is going on with his lover? Read to find out. JJXDrake. FINISHED!
1. What's with him?

'Where is Drake?' JJ thought to himself. Drake was over thirty minutes late for work. He has been late before but never this late. JJ was starting to get worried. Lately Drake has been acting strange and he didn't know why. Every time he asked Drake what was going with him Drake would avoid the subject and tell him that he was fine but JJ could tell he was hiding something. He sat at his desk in his and Drake's office staring at the clock. He sighed to himself. He heard the door open and turned his head to see Drake walk in and close the door behind him. "Drake-senpai where have you been?" Drake took his coat off and draped it over the back of his chair.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful" JJ could tell he was lying. Something was going on with him and JJ intended to find out what. Drake sat down at his desk and looked at the clock. The clock read 9:30.

"Damn I didn't realize I was that late."

"Yeah and chief is going have your head for being late again."

No sooner did the words come out of JJ's mouth when they heard the chief yell "PARKER GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Drake cringed at the sound of the chief's voice. "Aww man I'm dead." Just as he got up from his desk Dee walked into their office.

"Damn Drake! Where you late again! Chief is really pissed off!" Drake didn't answer. He looked at the JJ then turned and left.

Dee stuck his head out the door and called down the hall "Dead man walking." Drake turned and glared at him then continued on his way. Dee was about to leave when he heard JJ call his name. "Dee-senpai." Dee turned around and looked JJ in the eyes. "Do you know what is going on with Drake?"

Dee became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he has been acting strange for the past few days. He's been coming in late and he is acting like he has been avoiding me and hiding something. You don't think he's…" JJ couldn't finish his sentence but Dee knew what he was about to say.

"No JJ. You know Drake would never cheat on you. He loves you too much."

"Then why is he acting like this? Why wont he tell me what is going on?" Dee sighed. He hated that JJ felt like this but he couldn't tell that Drake was planning something for him. He couldn't break his promise to Drake. He placed a gentle hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Listen, I honestly can't tell you what is going on with him but I promise you, Drake is not cheating on you. He would never dream of hurting you. He loves you more than anything. So don't worry ok? I promise you will find out what is going on soon enough."

JJ gave Dee a small smile. "Thanks Dee-senpai." Dee smiled back at him. He turned and left JJ to his thoughts. JJ sat at his desk and sighed. He was ashamed at himself for thinking that Drake cheat on him. He mentally slapped himself. A few minutes later Drake waltzed back into the room.

"Hey what did the chief say?" JJ asked.

Drake sat down at his desk before answering. "He said that if I'm late one more time I would be in major trouble." Drake shrugged. JJ sighed. He wanted to ask Drake what was up with him lately, but decided not too. "Here." He said getting up from his desk with a folder in his hand walking over to Drake's desk. He put the folder down in front of Drake and walked back to his desk and sat down.

"What's this?" Drake asked opening the folder.

"Your share of the paper work from our last case." Drake groaned. He hated doing paper work. JJ chuckled. He started work on his own share of paper work in front of him while Drake continued to moan and groan and gripe about it. The rest of their shift they worked on the paper. Occasionally one of them would go to the break room and retrieve some coffee. Once their shift was over Drake drove JJ home. JJ had tried to ask why he had been late lately but every time Drake told him not to worry about it and that he would find out soon. JJ didn't understand what he meant about finding out soon. When JJ got home he took a quick shower, eat a sandwich, watched a little TV, then went to bed.

Two days later at JJ's house 

It was JJ's day off. He was at home sitting on his couch watching TV when the phone rang. He got up and went into the kitchen to grab the phone off the table. "Adam's residence."

"Hey JJ." Drakes voice rang on the other end of the telephone.

"Hey Drakey."

"Hey, listen what are you doing today?"

"Nothing really just staying at home. Why?"

"Why not come over to my place say around five."

"Ok, but I could come over now if you want."

"Now's not a good time, come over around five ok?"

"Ok but what is going on?"

"You'll find out when you get here."

"Drake…"

"See you around five ok? Bye." JJ heard a dial tone on the other end of the line and put the phone down. What was Drake up too? JJ sighed. Maybe now he would get some answers to his questions. He looked at his clock above the fridge. It was three-thirty. He had and hour and a half hours before he had to be a Drake's. He sighed. He went back into the living room and sat on the couch. The movie he had been watching was over and he turned the TV off. He decided to take a quick nap before he took a shower. He got up and went into his bedroom and laid on the bed. He was asleep in no time.

Thirty minutes later JJ woke up and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was four o'clock. He sat up and stretched. He rubbed his off then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "I guess I better go take a shower."

He over to his closet and picked out a short sleeved blue shirt and black jeans that hugged his figure. He left his room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the water and let it run while he got undressed. He stepped into the shower and washed up. Once he was done he turned the water off and stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. He got dressed and left the bathroom.

He put his clothes that he had on before in the dirty clothesbasket and looked at the clock. It was now four fifteen. He went into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. He poured him self some and sat at the table. He drank his coffee in silence thinking about what was going on with Drake. Once he was finished he put his cup in the sink and grabbed his keys. It would take him thirty minutes to get to Drake's apartment. He put on his shoes then left for Drake's apartment.

At Drake's 

JJ pulled up to the apartment building Drake lived in. He got out of his car and shut the door. He entered the complex, failing to notice that Ryo & Dee's car along with Ted's car was also parked in front of the apartment complex. Once in the building JJ walked up the stairs five flights to get to Drake's apartment. He looked at his watch. It was five minutes to five. He reached the fifth floor and walked down the hall till he reached Drake's apartment. He knocked on the door. He heard shuffling coming from inside the apartment but no one answered the door. "Drake it's me. You in there?" "The door's unlocked JJ, come on in." He heard Drake call from inside. He grabbed the door handle and gently turned it. The door opened and JJ stepped into the dark apartment.

"Drake?" He called out closing the door behind him. There was no answer. He found the light switch on the wall and flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

A.N/ Well that's it for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter after I get five review not any sooner so you better review. Thanx for reading.


	2. SURPRISE!

A.N/ I would like to thank the four people who have reviewed for my story so far.

Larissa77: I'm glad you like it. Here have a cookie.

Cheyenne-Bra: Thanks. Have a cookie

Midnight-Dark-Princess: I hope you like this chapter. Thanx for the review. Have a cookie.

Waterfall tears: I hope you know who Drake is now. If not read the manga and you'll see who he is. Anyway, thanx for reviewing and I will try to make my chapters longer.

I know I said I wouldn't post until I get 5 reviews but I'm fixing to have to get off the computer for awhile so I wanted to go ahead and post. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JJ!"

Everybody sprang from their hiding places. JJ was shocked. Ted, Ryo, Dee, Bikky, and Carol were there along with Drake. They all were smiling. JJ saw a sign in the kitchen the read "Happy Birthday."

"What's going on?" he asked still shocked.

"It's a birthday party for you." Drake answered

"My birthday? But guys my birthday's…" He stopped himself and thought for a moment. He then slapped his hand to his forehead. "…My birthday's today." Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Dude you forgot your own birthday?" Dee asked.

"We have been busy lately at work that I forgot. I don't usually celebrate my birthday anyway." JJ defended.

"Well you're celebrating it this year." Drake said. JJ smiled and walked over to him.

"Is this what you have been up too lately?" He asked. Drake nodded.

"Drake wanted you to have a really special birthday so he told all of us he was going to through you a party and invited us." Ryo spoke up. JJ smiled and threw his arms around Drake's neck in a loving hug. Drake smiled and returned the hug kissing JJ on the cheek. Everybody just watched the seen before them smiling. The two lovers broke apart and turned to the rest of the people in the apartment. "Thanks guys for doing this and for coming. This means a lot to me." JJ said.

"No prob man. You're our friend and we wanted to something special for you." Ted said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Come on lets go into the kitchen." Drake spoke. Everyone followed him into the kitchen where there was a big chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday JJ" in blue icing and number 32 candles lit, vanilla ice cream, paper plates, plastic cups, cokes, plastic forks, and napkins on the table. Everyone gathered around the table.

"JJ you stand in front of me." Drake said. JJ moved to stand in front of Drake.

"Alright everyone. On three ready? 1,2,3" Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to JJ. JJ smiled. When they were all on the last line, JJ blew out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered for him. Drake took the candles out and licked the frosting off of them then threw them away. He cut the cake and gave everyone a piece (of course JJ's piece was bigger than everyone else's being the birthday boy and all) and some ice cream. They all sat around the table eating and talking. Once they were done, they threw away the plates and cups and forks. "Well why don't we go in to the living room so JJ can open his presents." Drake suggested.

"Present? Guys you didn't have to get me anything."

"We wanted to now come on." Carol said grabbing the man's arm and dragging him in to the living room. The rest of the gang chuckled. It seemed the young woman was more excited about opening the gifts than JJ. They followed the two into the living room. JJ, Ted, and Carol sat on the couch while Ryo and Dee sat on the love seat. Drake stood behind the couch in front of a table he had set up to hold the present. Bikky sat on the floor in front of Carol. "Bikky if you want a chair I can get you one from then kitchen." Drake offered.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well I guess it's time we get started huh." Drake picked up a gift and looked at it.

"This one is from Ryo and Dee." He handed it to JJ. JJ took it and took the wrapping paper off of it to reveal a black box. He opened the box to reveal a man's gold watch. It was beautiful. "That's real gold." Dee said.

"It's wonderful thanks guys, but how did you pay for this? It looks real expensive." JJ asked.

"We saved our money from work for awhile." Ryo explained. JJ smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob man." Dee said. JJ put the watch on the coffee table in front of him.

"Ok next gift is from…Ted." Drake handed it to JJ. JJ took it and tore the paper off to reveal "The Phantom of the Opera." DVD.

"Ted this is great. How did you know I wanted this DVD?" JJ asked

"I over heard you talking about it one time."

"Thanks man." JJ smiled. Ted smiled back and nodded to him.

"Ok last gift is from Bikky and Carol." The two teens smiled as their gift was next. JJ took the gift from Drake. He opened it to reveal a bottle of cologne.

"We didn't know what else to get you." The two teens said at the same time.

"No. This is great. I was running out anyway. Thank you two." Bikky and Carol smiled big. JJ smiled back at them.

"Ok well that's all the gifts." Drake said.

"Wait! What about your gift Drake?" Carol asked.

"Oh. He will my gift later." Drake winked at JJ causing him to blush. Everyone rolled there eyes and smiled. Drake the wrapping paper off the floor and went into the kitchen to throw it away. He returned seconds later. "Ok how about we all watch a movie." He suggested.

"Which one?" Ted asked.

"How about the one you got for JJ?"

"Ok."

"Sounds good to me." JJ said. Everyone nodded his or her agreement. Drake grabbed the DVD off of the table and took the plastic wrapping off of it. He opened the case and took the DVD out. JJ grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and put it on the right channel. Drake put the movie in the DVD player and it began playing automatically. He went over and turned the lights off then sat on the couch next to JJ. He grabbed the remote and fast-forwarded through the commercials. He pushed play when the opening credits started to roll. They all sat in silence watching the film.

About half way through the movie Dee started making out with Ryo. "Yo fellas" Drake called to them. They broke their kiss and looked in his direction. "Wait till you get home." Drake said.

"Oh like you don't want to make out with JJ?" JJ blushed at that comment.

"Not in front of guest I don't. Unlike you I ain't rude."

"I ain't rude either."

"Yeah right."

"Guys come on lets watch the movie." JJ interrupted them.

They turned their attention back to the movie. The movie lasted about 2 hours and 21 minutes (A.N/I hope that's right cause its 141 minutes long). Ted and Bikky thought it was lame, Drake and Dee thought it was alright, and Ryo, Carol, and JJ really enjoyed it. Once it was over, Drake turned the lights back on and everybody stretched.

"Well that was fun," Dee stated.

"You didn't like it that much Dee did you?" Ryo asked.

"It was alright." Ryo chuckled.

"Well I think that's all for one day. Thanks for coming over guys."

"Yeah we better get going. Happy Birthday JJ. Bikky, Carol let's go home." Ryo stated.

"Thanks guys. See you at work. Bye." JJ said. Ryo, Dee and the two teens left after saying goodbye.

"I guess I better go too. Happy Birthday JJ." Ted said

"Thanks Ted. Have a safe trip. See you at work." JJ said. Ted nodded then left.

"Well that was fun." Drake stated sitting back on the couch beside JJ. JJ wrapped his arms around Drake's neck and captured his lips in a loving. Drake was a little surprised but closed his eye, wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, and deepened the kiss. He licked JJ's bottom lip begging for entrance. JJ moaned and happily opened parted his lips allowing Drake's hot succulent tongue to plunge in to his waiting mouth. Drake's skillful tongue explored every inch of JJ's hot mouth, massing his tongue. A few minutes later they broke for air panting a little. JJ smiled. "Thanks for the party Drakey." Drake smiled back.

"Your welcome JJ but you haven't received all your gifts yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I still have to give you my gifts. Be right back," and with that Drake got up and walked in to the bedroom to retrieve the items he needed leaving JJ to wonder what Drake was going to do.

A.N/ Hope you enjoyed. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanx for reading.


	3. Drake's gifts

A.N/Well here is the third and maybe final chapter, I'm not sure yet. I'm still thinking on that matter. I hope you enjoy reading this reading this chapter. The song in this chapter is "I Promise you (With Everything I Am)" by the Backstreet Boys. I forgot to do this in the last two chapters so here:

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or any of the characters. I wish I did though. I also don't own the song in this chapter. That belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Read and Review.

Chapter 3 

A few minutes later Drake came out of the bedroom with his guitar and walked into the living room. JJ looked at him curious as to Drake's actions. Drake looked at him and smile. "My first gift, I wanted to play a song for you that I heard the other day that I thought really described my feelings for you. I hope you like it."

Drake propped his leg on the coffee table and rested his guitar on his bent knee. He started to strum his guitar as JJ looked at him while he played and smiled. Drake strummed the intro to the song then once it was over started to sing.

_It's in the silences_

_The words you never say_

_I see it in your eyes _

_It always starts the same way_

_It seems like everyone we know is breaking up_

_Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore_

The last two lines of the verse got JJ thinking of who all he new that broke up with their boyfriend/girlfriend. He knew that Ted had broke up with his girlfriend cause he found out she was cheating on him. Marty's girlfriend broke up with him for what reason JJ didn't know. JJ cleared his mind and turned his attention back to Drake's singing.

_I promise you from the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part_

_I promise you_

_As a lover and a friend _

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything I am._

JJ smiled at Drake. Tears started to form in his eyes as Drake played the small interlude before starting on the second verse.

_I see you look at me_

_When you think I'm not aware _

_You're searching for clues of just how deep my feelings are_

_How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide_

_All I know is what I feel _

_When I look into your eyes._

Drake looked up and smiled at JJ as he started to sing the chorus. JJ started swaying to the music.

_I promise you from the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part _

_I promise you as a lover and a friend _

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything that I am _

Drake took his foot of the table and placed it on the ground. He sat down on the coffee table and closed his eyes as he started singing the bridge to the song.

_Oh there are no guarantees_

_That's what you always say to me_

_But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch_

_Oh what I'm trying to say to you_

_I never said to anyone_

JJ wiped the tears away from his eyes as he listened to Drake sing. He loved Drake very much and thought to himself that this song not only described the love Drake hadfor him, but the love he had for Drake.

_I promise you from the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you till death do us part_

_I promise you as a lover and a friend _

_I will love you like I never love again_

_With everything I am_

JJ started singing along quietly as Drake sang the course one more time then end the song.

_You're everything I am, oh yeah_

_With everything I am_

Drake strummed the last few cords of the song then ended it. He opened his to look at JJ. "Wow Drake. That was really beautiful. Thanks so much." Drake smiled he set his guitar down on the floor and let it lean against the coffee table. He got up and moved to sit beside JJ on the couch.

"I'm glad you like that song JJ. I heard it on the radio and loved it cause it reminded me of you so I got the cords to it off the Internet and taught myself how to play it. But that was only one of my gifts to you."

"What's your other gift?" JJ asked. Drake looked into his eyes that he loved so much.

"JJ, you know that I love you right?" JJ nodded. "Good cause I love you more than anything in this world. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met in my life. You always know what to say or do to cheer me up when I'm down and you are always there for me just like I want to be there for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What am I'm trying to say is…" Drake pulled out a small box from his pocket and got down on the floor on one knee in front of JJ. JJ gasped as Drake opened the small box and inside was a gold engagement ring with a diamond in the middle. "…JJ, will you marry me?" JJ smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks. He got down on his knees on the floor and pulled Drake into a loving embrace.

"Yes…Yes Drake. I will. I love you." Drake wrapped his around his waist and returned the embrace. He nearly dropped the box with the ring but luckily he kept hold of it. He kissed JJ's cheek. They pulled away and JJ wiped the tears from his eyes. Drake took the ring out of the box and took JJ's soft hand in his own. He slipped the ring on JJ's ring finger. JJ smiled up at Drake. Drake leaned forward and captured JJ's lips in a chaste kiss. JJ closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Drake's neck and moaned as Drake's hot tongue lick his bottom lip begging for entrance. He parted his lips and Drake plunged his succulent tongue in his hot wanting mouth. Drake's tongue explored every inch.

Drake and JJ moaned at the same time. After a few seconds later they broke apart and Drake trailed kissed down the sensitive skin on JJ's neck. JJ tilted his head back giving him better access. Drake smiled against his flesh and alternated between sucking and kissing down. JJ moaned at the touch of Drake's tongue against his flesh. Drake trailed kisses back up his neck to his ear and nibble on it gently. He let go and whispered lustfully "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" JJ shuddered at the seductive voice and nodded. They stood up; Drake picked him bridal style and carried him into the bedroom for a hot night of lovin.

End 

A.N/ Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I might do a forth chapter I'm not sure yet. If you want the X rated version of this chapter send me email and I'll send it to you. Thanx for reading. Please review. Bye


	4. Epilogue

A.N./Well here is the Epilogue. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or any of the characters sadly. I wish I did though. Read and review.

Epilogue 

Six months later Drake and JJ were married in a small church in Manhattan. It was a small wedding; some of the guys from the precinct that could get the day off were there along with a few people from Drake's family**1** that supported him. JJ had invited his parents but they weren't exactly happy about the idea of JJ getting married to a man. He didn't expect them to show. Bikky tried his best to be there but got stuck in California due to a storm**2**. Drake and JJ understood. Carol was there though. Ryo and Dee were took part in the wedding. Dee was Drake's best man and Ryo was, well, JJ's best man.

When the pianist started playing "Here Comes the Bride (or Here Comes the Groom in this case)" and JJ started walking toward the alter (no he did not wear a dress, he wore a tux) he looked in the audience and saw his mom. She smiled at him. He turned back to the alter and spotted his dad standing in front of it. He was surprised that his parents showed up. He was even more surprised when his dad gave him away. He smiled and hugged his dad. his dad returned the hug and smiled back before going to sit down by his wife. After the preacher married them he introduced for the first time Mr. & Mr. Drake & JJ Parker. Everyone stood and cheered as the two walked down the isle together followed by their best men.

After the wedding everyone left the church and went to Ryo and Dee's apartment for the reception. It went really well. Drake and JJ danced for the first time as a married couple to the song "If I Never You." Everyone smiled as the two danced so gracefully. After the song was over JJ pulled his parents aside and asked them what changed their minds about coming. They said that they were stupid and that they were sorry and very proud of him. He smiled and hugged them both. They returned the hug. Finally his parents showed him love and support. All in all Drake and JJ had a good wedding. Some of the guys at the precinct put together some money to send the two to Paris, France for their honeymoon. They thanked everyone for coming then left to go to the airport to catch their plane to Paris. They were gone for a month. One thing was for sure, the two loved each other more than anything in the world and would never forget their wedding and always be with each other for all eternity.

A.N./ I suck at wedding scenes so I didn't go into much detail. I hoped you really enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank all the reviewers for supporting me. Love you all.

**1** Drake's parents, his sister and 3 of his cousins were at the wedding.

**2** Bikky went back to California the day after JJ's birthday. He was home from college for spring break. I forgot to mention that this story takes place 2 years after Like Like Love.

Thanx for reading.


End file.
